Talk:Into the Deep/@comment-75.159.40.70-20130807040139
This is my theory: Alison's twin Courtney was always jealous of her, and loved impersonating her. Because of this, Courtney got shipped off to Radely. In Radely, Courtney learned how to sneak out and started targeting Alison as "A". Courtney killed Toby's mom just to mess with Ali and Toby. She payed off Wilden to change the report. Alison goes to Cape May. She meets Ezra, and they start having an affair while Ezra was engaged to Jackie. Jackie finds out and breaks off with Ezra. Ezra wants revenge on Alison. On the night of the murder, Alison is trying to run away. Two people are after her: Ezra and Courtney, so she decides to escape to France. That is why she was blackmailing people for money. After Cece tells Ali to hand over the videos to the N.A.T club, Ali instead confronts Courtney. Alison pushes Courtney into the hole, and runs off with Cece. Courtney however was still alive and Ezra was the one who pulled her out, thinking that it was Alison. Ezra then finishes off Courtney (thinking it was Alison) for good. One year later Hanna slowly starts to drift away from Mona after Aria returns from Iceland. Mona is an emotional wreck because she dearly loved Hanna, and can't afford to loose her. One day, she finds Ali's diaries in the boxes that were put up on the front lawn of the DiLaurentis house when the St. Germains moved in. Mona reads the diaries, and in one of the entries, she reads how someone named "A" was torturing Alison. She decides to do the same with the girls, but in order to keep Hanna all to herself. Alison secretly returns to Rosewood, living with Cece. Alison wants to help the girls, and she eventually learns that Mona is tormenting the Liars. However, Ali is also scared. She doesn't know that Courtney didn't actually die because of Ali, but Ezra, and she is trying to protect her cover. Ali starts using the N.A.T club to achieve her goals, through Wilden. Ali knows that Jenna thinks that Garrett killed Ali, so she uses this to blackmail Jenna. This gets Melissa, Ian and Jason involved because of the fact that they are all linked to N.A.T, and it could hurt all of them. Complex enough, Wilden thinks that Ali is actually Courtney. Alison uses the N.A.T club to help the Liars when needed. Melissa was the one who pushed Ian off the bell tower, for example. Jenna, thinking that Garrett killed Ali, turns Garrett over to the police, and he gets arrested. However, Ali starts to get worried after this. She knows that Garrett knows about Courtney and she, so she tries to make sure that Garrett gets released so he won't reveal any information to the cops. This is where the A-Team gets involved. Ali visited Mona in Radely and did the whole partnership thing. She took control of the A-Team. The first thing she did as the New A was to steal Courtney's body. If you hadn't remembered, in 3x01, it was mentioned that they were going to check "Ali's" body again to see if there is any evidence that would link Garrett to the crime scene. Ali therefore steals the body to keep a case from building against Garrett. Soon enough, Alison figures out that Wilden is corrupt, and how he is trying to pin Ali's murder on the Liars. Ali turns on Wilden when she finds this out. After this, Wilden takes things in his own hand. He kills Garret, because he is afraid that Garrett will reveal to Spencer that Wilden is blackmailing them. Mona takes footage of this, and hands it over to A (Alison). Mona doesn't know that Ali is the New A/Red Coat. Alison wants Wilden to back off, so she blackmails Wilden using this video footage of him killing Garret. After Ashley runs over Wilden, Shana and Jenna help him, not because they like him, but because they know that if Wilden goes down, they will all go down. While all of this was happening, Ezra was still seeking revenge. Through Aria, he learned eventually that Ali is still alive and in hiding. He also hates the other Liars, because they were Ali's friends. Once again, Alison now has two different people after her: Wilden and Ezra. She learns that it is too dangerous, and that it is time to uncover her identity to Aria, Emily, Hanna, Spencer, Toby and Mona, and the real reason why she is doing this. Ezra however has been doing some lurking of his own. This whole time, he has been secrely spying on the Liars, but as well as the A-Team, and the Alliance. Red Coat tells Mona to have the girls at the lodge...nothing else. Mona assumes this is something sinister. Ezra also learns of this, so he tells Wilden to set fire to the lodge; if timed correctly, then Ezra will be able to get rid of not just Alison, but also the Liars, Mona and Toby. Melissa sends Jenna and Shana to the lodge to stop Wilden. Alison also arrives in the plane, not knowing that Wilden, Ezra, Jenna and Shana are also in the area. However, by the time Ali arrives, Wilden has already set fire to the lodge and the girls are stuck inside. Ali pulls the girls out. While the girls learn what happened and start driving back to Rosewood, Alison meets up with Wilden. Ali tells Wilden that this is his last chance to back off. Wilden grabs Ali, and in self-defense, Alison shoots Wilden. Ezra saw this, and immediately fished the car out of the lake and put the dead pig inside. When the girls come across Wilden's car, Ezra thinks to himself that instead of killing the girls right there and then, he could have a little fun with this and do what Mona did. So now Ezra is the New A. Alison on the other hand is trying to hide from Ezra. Jenna, Shana and Melissa are trying to cover up their involvement in all of this. Alison was blowtorching the Hanna doll in 3x17 just to fool Mona and Toby.